Nothing is the same
by Fantasy Fangirl 32
Summary: Sequel to Nothing Stays the Same. Life is back to normal at camp- except Gogo is still in a coma, thanks to Leah's ice powers. While she struggles to escape, the only person that could help her out of it- Leah- has forgotten how to help. Meanwhile, her past actions have set off a chain of events, that it's up to the group of demigods to stop before it gets out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: THIS IS IT! THE LONG-AWAITED SEQUEL TO OUR BELOVED STORY 'NOTHING STAYS THE SAME'. THIS IS INTENDED TO BE A TRILOGY, BUT MAY JUST END UP BEING TWO FAN FICTIONS, DEPENDING ON HOW FAR I GET. I MAY MESS WITH THE SERIES LATER, BUT FIRST I MUST WRAP UP WHAT I STARTED.  
Primarily, my main goal will be to work out how Gogo gets out of the frozen wasteland of Nothing that Leah sent her to. This story will mainly feature her, with some things about the others from time to time. Definite Melodiro (Melody (Melon) X Hiro) Also possible moderate Leashi (Leah X Tadashi)  
Please review if you like!**

 **If you remember what happens in Nothing Stays the Same, feel free to skip this.**

 **For anybody that chooses to start with this, I will provide a quick (or not so quick) summary of 'Nothing Stays the Same' (Spoilers, obviously):  
This is a Post-Movie style fan fiction, however Tadashi has survived the fire. Hiro, Gogo, and Tadashi are all saved from an attack by Annabeth Chase- who takes them to camp half-blood. They all turn out to be demigods. Hiro and Tadashi are children of Athena, while Gogo is a daughter of Ares. Gogo gets chosen to lead a quest to find out more about rumors that someone is trying to awaken a titan. She chooses Tadashi and Annabeth as her companions, but Hiro sneaks along anyways, and in the end he is allowed to stay with them. They go to Cass's cafe, planning on getting gear, but Aunt Cass catches them, and reveals that she's always known they were demigods, and is one herself. As well, she tells Hiro and Tadashi that they have a long-lost sister- Gogo. Their memories of having her as a sister were removed, but they get them back shortly after. They then take Baymax over to the island where they fought Callaghan, and find out that a daughter of Poseidon with ice powers named Leah is amassing an army of monsters. They pretend to be part of her army in order to spy on her, but they have no idea that she knows they are spying on her. They meet two other demigods- Melon, who Hiro begins to develop a crush on, and Dakota, who trains with Gogo. However, Leah sends one of her minions to capture Tadashi, and makes him help her by threatening Hiro. She manages to manipulate him into killing Callaghan- who had been working for her. A patrol captures Annabeth, and both Hiro and Gogo are revealed as spies. In the fight the rest of the Big Hero 6 and demigods from Camp Half blood come to help. Leah saves Hiro's life, but then almost kills him. Gogo stops her, but Leah uses her ice magic to send Gogo into a coma. Then she stabs Hiro in the heart, but right after begins to feel different, and manages to save his life just in time. The thing that had been sort of controlling Leah loses its power, and she and the rest of the demigods from her army destroy the monsters. They return to camp Half Blood, where Melon and Hiro officially become boyfriend and girlfriend. Tadashi also begins to develop feelings for Leah, and convinces Jelen, an emotionless daughter of Hades that was Leah's right-hand girl, to bring her brother- who the gods had killed, sending Leah into her murderous rage- back from the dead. Meanwhile, Gogo is trapped in a ice-covered wasteland called Nothing. On the outside she appears to be in a coma.**

 **And that's where we left off.**

 **Gogo's POV**

I don't know how long I've been by this fire for. Leah- at least the pale, thin, girl that sat beside me who _said_ she was Leah and looked just like her- said it had been two weeks. That was a _long_ time. I had tried to leave, but she stopped me each time. Eventually, I stopped trying. Maybe I was just screwed anyways.

Besides, it was all I could do to just _keep alive_ each day. My sense of identity seemed to flux and change. Sometimes I almost forgot my own name. Sometimes it was my friend's names. One day- if it could count as a day in this awful place- I woke up and couldn't remember _anything_. My name, friend's names, why I was here in the first place. That's when pale-Leah helped, by calmly reminding me of everything until I stopped panicking. I was grateful to her for that- grateful enough that slowly I began to stop thinking of her as an enemy, and started identifying her more as a friend. The _real_ Leah, the one out _there_ , was the enemy. This one was just trying to help me stay alive.

The fire that pale-Leah always stayed next to had grown brighter the past few days. That seemed to make her happy, and she said that maybe the 'controller' thing would leave, and I'd be free to go back to my friends. _I_ told her I wasn't going to wait that long.

Eventually, on the start of another day- or what Leah _called_ a day- I told her I was getting out of here.

Leah jumped to her feet, grabbing my wrist quickly. Her touch was warm- not what I would have expected in a freaking _ice_ world.

"Don't do it!" she pleaded. "You'll die!"

I shook my head. "Leah, they need me to come back. I _have_ to live. Tell me how to get out of here."

Leah let her head drop. "A door. Somewhere in this place. You'll be able to find it- just follow what feels warm. And whatever you do, _don't let the controller touch you_. If it does, you'll be as good as dead. You'll have to move quickly, because you'll start fading as soon as you step out of this cave. It'll be a slow process- you've been by the fire for a long time. But it'll happen, slowly and surely. Understand?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I understand."

To my surprise, Leah reached into the fire, pulling out a glowing red coal. It didn't appear to burn her, as she cupped it in her hands and blew on it. It blinked, and began to glow brighter, until I could barely look at it. When the glow faded, I looked back to see Leah holding a backpack.

"This will have what you need in it," she said calmly. "You're going to need it once you get out of this cave. It would be suicide to travel without some things. There's just one more thing..." She reached for one of the ice spires, a slightly thinner one. She kicked at it, and it broke in two places, falling to the ground in front of me as a long ice shaft."

"Touch it," she instructed.

I did, and it shimmered, changing into the familiar quarterstaff. I picked it up, expecting it to be cold, but it wasn't."

"Leah... will you come with me?" I asked. "Maybe it you got free, you'd fully be yourself again."

"No. If it got me..." she shuddered. "I would be worse than the monster I was before. You go. You don't belong here anyways. You have something to go to. I'll... I'll be here. And out there, I'll be surviving."

I nodded. "Okay..."

"Now the best you can hope for is for the Controller to be as far away from Haven as possible. But it'll be hunting you as soon as you leave. It'll notice you immediately, so move quickly. And remember, follow the warmth!"

"I will. Thank you Leah."

"You're welcome Gogo. Good luck. Go on."

Before I could change my mind, I shouldered the pack, and strode out of the cave, completely sure I wasn't ever coming back to it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hello again! Sorry for the long summary- but it's been a while between fan fictions! I thought I'd provide a little reminder.**

 **Anyways, as always, please read and review!**

 **And I** ** _do_** **have a review! YAY!**

 **Hamadabrosrule: Well I implied she was in a coma before- but now it's official. There will at least be Melodiro- I'm not sure which direction Leashi is going, but they are cute together.  
I would love to make this into a trilogy- don't get me wrong- but it all depends on where the storyline goes, you know?  
Um... I don't think this will get into the world of Heroes of Olympus ****_just_** **yet. Maybe later...?  
Ok, I will XD**

 **Gogo's POV**

I didn't regret my choice to leave the cave- sure it had given me some illusion of safety, but I _couldn't_ stay there forever. I'd go insane- or die. I just had to find this door. In the middle of a frozen wilderness. While being hunted by something. And being attacked by ice storms. While the entire land was trying to stop my progress. Yeah- this was going to be _so_ much fun.

So far I hadn't gotten cold. Maybe it was because I was doing what Leah had told me to do- follow the warmth. I had no idea how close the door was- but I hoped it wasn't too far. I was afraid of being killed- any sane person would be- but I was even more afraid of just… fading. That sounded even worse than dying. That was probably why I decided to try and get out of here in the first place.

The most irritating thing about this place was the whiteness. _Everything_ was white. I had to keep looking down at my hands to make sure I still had color, and wasn't turning white like everything else. So far I hadn't- though I never remembered myself being so pale before. That was worrying- and I wondered if it would be permanent. That would be _bad_.

There were a few times where I could feel the warmth begin to fade, but then I just switched directions, continuing, and hoping I could escape here before I faded away to nothing.

 **Tadashi's POV**

She had taken her knife out- Tadashi could tell without even looking at her. He sighed. Talking to Leah had gotten harder and harder lately. She had, without warning, suddenly become dark and moody for no apparent reason. He had just tried to ask her what was wrong, and this was the result he'd gotten. He could hear her blade humming faintly as she traced patterns in the air at dizzying speeds.

"Leah, I'm _just_ trying to help…" he sighed. "You seemed, you know, upset. I thought maybe I could do something to make you feel better or something, you know? You don't need to get all mad at me…"

"My life is _horrible_ …" Leah muttered, stabbing her knife into a nearby tree. Tadashi gulped. That was going to make some dryad angry, but she didn't seem to care.

"What's going on?" Tadashi asked.

She took a deep breath. "Rumors are spreading. Word is starting to get around about who sent your friend into a coma. Word is _also_ getting around that I refuse to help her. As if I could do anything!"

Tadashi decided that he'd take a risk. He walked over to her, and put an arm around her shoulders. "Calm down, Leah. Nobody's blaming you for anything. It'll be fine- we'll figure things out. The… thing with Gogo isn't your fault. Not really. But… maybe it would make them feel better if they saw you doing… I don't know, _something_. At least _trying_."

"Fine…" she muttered. Tadashi was worried she was going to stab him, but instead she just sighed, and let him lead her towards the big house.

 **Hiro's POV**

It _had_ to be Melon.

Hiro would have picked _anybody_ else to fight against. There were several people in the camp who could have just bruised him or something- but no, he _had_ to spar with her.

It wasn't his fault- every time he started sparring with her, he'd get distracted by something totally irrelevant- the bright gleam in her eyes- which he secretly thought were beautiful- or the way she was looking at him, or, once, the fact that she'd cleaned all the ash out of her hair for once, and it was actually brighter orange than he'd thought.

It would have been _so_ much easier if he could fight without her distracting him. But it was basically impossible.

Hiro sighed, picking up his spear and walking into the center of the sword fighting arena. Melon was already there, looking over several weapons. Finally she picked a sword as well, tested it, then put it back. She did this two more times before finding a correct sword. Then she turned to face Hiro, giving him a quirky grin.

"Hey Kawaii." The gleam in her eyes made him nervous. She looked like she was about to do something crazy- like run him through with the sword or kiss him. Either one. They were basically the same- and had similar effects.

"Can we _please_ skip the nicknames today?" he muttered.

She pouted slightly. "Aw… come on, I thought you wouldn't mind! Come on, where's my comeback? I know you have one in there somewhere."

"Like what."

"Come on. Some cute pet name. It's like, a thing."

"I don't have one…" Hiro muttered. "Besides- we're not _official_ , Melon."

The surrounding Athena and Hephaestus campers- including Tadashi- traitor- all went, "Oooooh," simultaneously. Hiro blushed, irritated. They hadn't even started fighting yet. It would only get worse.

"Aw… that's so _mean_!" Melon rolled her eyes. "I _really_ want to stab you now."

Laughter from both sides.

"You know, for my girlfriend you seem pretty set on humiliating me right now…" he muttered.

"Love you too," she replied, smirking.

Hiro groaned, readying his spear. "I'm going to regret this…" he said under his breath.

He advanced on Melon. She tensed, waiting for him to come to her. He took a swing at her. She gave him a bright smile. Momentarily, he hesitated. She hadn't moved. What if he accidentally hurt her? He was pretty sure decapitating someone wasn't good for a relationship…

He decreased the force behind his swing. Almost as soon as he did so, Melon flicked her blade up, catching the shaft of his spear. Completely caught off guard, Hiro dropped the spear.

Melon laughed, as did several of the other campers.

Hiro groaned, throwing his hands up with exasperation. "This is _pointless_."

"Why?" Melon asked innocently.

"Because every single time I try to swing at you, I start worrying about hurting you!" he groaned.

Collectively, the other campers went "Awwwww…"

Melon sighed. "You have to get used to fighting an opponent that… you know, distracts you."

" _Distracts_ me?" he demanded.

She grinned. "Something like that. You'll learn."

"And I'm sure I'll look forwards to it…" Hiro shook his head with irritation.

"Aw, come on Hiro, don't be so down on yourself." She put her arm around his shoulders. "Come on. I have some new things I've been working on that I want to show you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I haven't updated Nothing is the Same for a long time- and I'm sorry. I haven't given up, I promise! So here's another update. Thank you to everybody that's waited for me.**

 **Izi Wilson: Thank you. I'm glad you like it.**

 **Leah's POV**

"Hey, sis, you okay?"

I glanced over my shoulder, to see Dylan come running up to me.

"I'm fine…" I sighed.

He raised his eyebrows. "You don't look fine. You've been moping around the camp. Even Tadashi can't cheer you up, which means something is _definitely_ wrong. Leah, you have a problem, don't you."

I shrugged again. "I guess. You don't need to worry about it."

"You're my sister. Of _course_ I need to worry about it."

Normally a comment like that would have made me happy, but it didn't. I was frustrated. Tired of being called a liar and a traitor- a spy, a monster. I wanted to help Gogo but I didn't know how to. It was as simple as that. I _didn't know how_! And people could just _leave me alone_ and actually _understand_ that!

Whenever I got mad or frustrated, the air around me would drop several degrees. It never bothered me- I hadn't felt cold for years- but Dylan noticed it and shivered slightly.

"I'm sorry," I sighed. "But everybody thinks I'm a traitor. A spy. An enemy. Everyone is watching me to see what I could ruin next, and I can feel it." I turned to look at him. "What can I do about it? No matter what, everybody looks at me and only sees the darkness and hatred. They'll never see anything else. Even the other demigods- even the _metallicas,_ who were _built_ to cause fear, are trusted more, because everything they did was on _my_ orders. Everyone knows I'm the one that was in control- that raised the army, rebelled against the gods, planned to destroy them. And because of that, nobody will ever trust me."

"They knew who you _used_ to be, Leah," Dylan sighed. "They don't know the you that _I_ remember." He looked me in the eyes with that thoughtful expression of his that I'd always loved. "Don't you _remember_ what you used to be like?"

I shook my head. "No. My memory only goes back as far as your death." Trying to think back to that was hard in itself- forcing me to push through endless days of hatred, of misery, of… did I dare say it? _Insanity_. Bitterness had claimed my mind, destroyed who I was, turned me into a hateful monster. And in a way- that hateful monster was still alive, just waiting, snarling in some hidden cave, where I tried to pretend that it didn't exist. But it was there- and I was afraid of it.

Dylan smiled- for once he didn't seem to be able to tell how I was feeling. "Let me remind you. You were loyal, honest, loving, caring… everything a good sister should be. Those traits you think have always been there- the arrogance, the pride… you weren't like that. You were more of a breeze- not a storm. So gentle, and kind. That was one of the reasons why I loved you so much. It was only when we got older than you started to get stubborn. That was always entertaining- you and mom would always argue about the silliest of things. It was hilarious- you were so much smaller, and yet you had such _intensity…_ It was kind of admirable. And impressive."

"Our mom. Tell me more about her."

"She was beautiful," he said instantly. "She looked a lot like you. Blue eyes… her hair was a little darker than yours though. It was strange, when you were born with amber hair. Everyone was sure you'd either be black haired or blond."

"You're younger than me, how do you know this?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I talked to mom about you," he shrugged. "This particular conversation was after the time with the cat. Remember that?"

I nodded. "Yeah." There had been a little stray alley cat. The little animal had been wild with pain and almost scratched my eyes out, but I'd insisted on bringing it home and feeding it, making our mom help it. But it was almost like that had happened in another universe- all my memories before Dylan's death were too bright, the colors too shiny, the shapes blurred, and these sounds little more than hums. I hadn't tried to think back that far in a long time- and I was shocked by how hard it was. I tried not to look back that far- so that I didn't have to make my way through the pain.

I took a deep breath, and forced myself to smile. "Thanks Dylan."

"Do you feel even a _little_ bit better?"

"Yes." _No_.

"Then I've done my job as a younger brother."

I took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. "One of us has to do our job." _I've been a terrible big sister for you, and I'm sorry._

I left Dylan where he was and made my way to the Big House. Tadashi wanted me to look like I was doing something? Fine. Whatever.

I knew the way to her room- I'd been that way hundreds of times.

I pushed the door open and walked in, ignoring Dakota, who tensed up instantly. He had served under me in my demigod and monster army, but had eventually betrayed me- probably, I suspected, because he had feelings for Gogo. I prided myself in being able to read people- it had helped me manipulate them- and right now I was getting an outright feeling of hostility from him.

"Hey Dakota," I sighed.

"Leah."

"You _know_ I'm trying to help, so calm down."

"I'm trying," he replied. "But I can't forget you're the one who did this to her in the first place."

My eyes narrowed, but I tried to hold the anger back. _It doesn't matter. It_ doesn't matter _, Leah. Stay calm._

I ignored him, and placed a hand on Gogo's forehead. It was freezing cold, and I shuddered slightly. _I'm so so_ so _sorry…_

I looked over at Dakota. "If she starts getting warmer, tell me. That means she's recovering."

"That's _it_?!" he demanded. "You can't do _anything_ to help?"

"Nobody can help her," I replied. "Nobody- except for herself."


End file.
